


Пыль и песок Петры

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), yourtrulypsychokiller



Series: Вся министерская рать [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Detectives, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Partnership, Smoking, Weapons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: Министерство магии упустило партию магически модифицированного магловского оружия, и это грозит сорвать планы нового министра по смягчению Статута о секретности. Найти оружие официально министерство не может и поэтому нанимает фрилансеров – лучших ликвидаторов артефактов в Британии, Альбуса Поттера и Скорпиуса Малфоя.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Вся министерская рать [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855129
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Пыль и песок Петры

Альбус с вызовом щурится и нагло закидывает ноги на стол в зале совещаний министра магии. Коннор смотрит на него с укоризной и предельно вежливым тоном интересуется:

— Закончил выделываться? 

Альбус фыркает и разваливается на стуле еще более развязно. Он знает, что Коннора это бесит и что на самом деле Коннор совсем ни при чем, но удержаться выше его сил. 

— Еще нет, — дерзко отвечает Альбус и усмехается. — Такими моментами надо наслаждаться со вкусом. Я бы еще закурил, потому что это, мать твою, покруче секса.

— Альбус. 

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — Альбус недовольно морщится, с неохотой убирает ноги со стола и садится почти как нормальный человек. — Не пойми меня неправильно, но я ненавижу министерство. 

— Я надеялся, ты пересмотришь свои взгляды после выборов.

— Потому что теперь министр — ты? — Альбус насмешливо вздергивает бровь и обманчиво ласковым тоном объясняет: — Коннор, солнце мое, тот мудак, который бросил Скорпиуса в Гималаях, все еще здесь работает. Весь сраный отдел собственной безопасности, отстранивший меня на месяц, — тоже. Ни одна сука, которая по-настоящему отвечает за то, что случилось, ничего не потеряла. Будь моя воля, я бы взорвал это место ко всем чертям. 

— Ал...

— А теперь ты просишь меня об одолжении. И не как мой друг, а как министр магии. Ты просишь помочь министерству, которое я ненавижу. 

— Я понимаю, что у тебя и Скорпиуса очень сложная история взаимоотношений с Министерством магии. И именно поэтому, Ал, я прошу тебя, а не Аврорат или Отдел тайн, — Коннор вздыхает и устало трет виски. — Мы не справляемся. После ареста Мэшборна авроры перетряхнули всю принадлежащую ему недвижимость, засунули нос в каждый документ, но… Мы так и не вышли на магически модернизированное оружие. Допросы тоже ни к чему не привели, а Стефани, какой бы ни была увлеченной семейными идеями, не знает ровным счетом ничего. Полномочий хотя бы допросить деда Стефани у нас нет — он гражданин Палестины, а их Магический совет не выдает дипломатическое разрешение на какие-либо процессуальные действия на их территории. 

— И поэтому ты решил, что нужно нанять фрилансеров, которые будут работать на чужой территории нелегально? — Альбус вскидывает бровь. — Надеюсь, ты представляешь в полной мере, о чем меня просишь.

— Определенные риски есть, — согласно кивает Коннор. — Но вы со Скорпиусом...

— Мы со Скорпиусом — обычные маги, на которых распространяются те же самые случайности, что и на остальных. Давай начистоту? Я понимаю, что магически модернизированное оружие на неспокойной территории на Востоке — это проблема. Большая проблема, которая угрожает твоей инициативе со Статутом о секретности, да и вообще — всему магическому миру. Но я точно так же понимаю, что если нас со Скорпиусом поймают местные авроры, министерство нас бросит. И нам придется выбираться самим, потому что международный скандал тебе не нужен, как и всей магической Британии. Поэтому я повторюсь, ты точно понимаешь, о чем просишь? 

Коннор некоторое время молчит, изучая нахмуренное лицо Альбуса. Он сцепляет руки в замок, как будто пытается собраться с мыслями и скрыть свое напряжение. Альбус, впрочем, ни разу не обманывается: он знает язык тела Коннора настолько, что читает его как открытую книгу. 

И он видит, что Коннор тоже пришел к этим выводам. И что он попросил Альбуса об услуге, прекрасно понимая все последствия. 

Альбус не так чтобы удивлен.

— Спасибо, что решил говорить об этом со мной, а не со Скорпиусом, — замечает вполголоса Альбус. — Он согласился бы без раздумий. 

— Знаю, Скорпиус слишком любит сложные задачи. — Коннор отводит взгляд и говорит уже совсем другим тоном — более честным и напряженным: — Я действительно не смогу ничего сделать, если вы попадете под подозрение. Официально не смогу. Но никто не говорит, что я брошу вас неофициально. 

— Прекращай говорить загадками, со мной твоя риторика правильного-неправильного министра не прокатит.

— Я говорю, что брошу все силы, какие смогу, на то, чтобы вас вытащить. Но я надеюсь, что это не потребуется. У меня хорошее...

— Если ты скажешь «предчувствие», я тебе врежу, — кривится Альбус. — Я знаю, что ты хорош в том, что касается будущего. Но мы имеем дело с самыми капризными и непредсказуемыми материями. 

— Я прошу тебя хотя бы подумать.

— Министерство с нами будет расплачиваться вечность.

— Назови любую цену. 

— Для начала — Непреложный обет. — Альбус бросает на Коннора серьезный взгляд. — Без этого мы со Скорпиусом не сделаем ни шагу. 

— Справедливо, — соглашается Коннор. Альбус читает облегчение на его лице и добавляет:

— Нам потребуется полный доступ к материалам дел Мэшборна и Стефани. И допуск в архив Отдела тайн и хранилище Аврората. Высшего уровня, как ты понимаешь.

— На месяц?

— Нет, мой дорогой, так не пойдет, — Альбус хищно скалится. — Бессрочно. 

— Зачем вам...

— Хочу, чтобы Скорпиус мог забрать пару вещичек, конфискованных у Малфоев после войны.

— Я надеялся, что мы сможем вернуть часть реликвий более легальным и официальным путем.

— На то, чтобы Отдел тайн изучил все и разобрал, уйдут годы. И далеко не все вы сможете вернуть — тебя заклюют. — Альбус с досадой морщится и признается: — А еще я очень хочу запустить руки в закрытое хранилище. Ну знаешь, то самое, рядом с которым мы как-то раз...

— Я понял, — обрывает его Коннор. — И я наверняка об этом пожалею, но... будет тебе допуск. Если вы найдете все оружие и уничтожите.

— Это наше призвание, детка, — тянет Альбус и насмешливо фыркает: — И все-таки ты сумасшедший. Я ни за что не поверю, что ты не придумал бы, как выгородить Британию и выйти из этой истории чистеньким, если бы спустил все на тормозах и забил на поиски оружия.

— Это оружие, Ал, могло убить Хьюго и моего лучшего друга, — Коннор болезненно вздыхает. — И тебя со Скорпиусом.

— Я не такая сволочь, как кажется, — мягким тоном отзывается Альбус. — Просто я больше не тот восторженный пацан, который будет слепо следовать идеям мира во всем мире. 

— Ты никогда таким пацаном и не был.

— Резонно, — согласно кивает Альбус. — Мы со Скорпиусом отправимся, как только получим все материалы. 

— Спасибо.

— Скажешь мне это, когда вернемся. — Альбус протягивает ему руку ладонью вверх и требует: — Непреложный обет, Коннор. 

— Да, — Коннор кивает и сцепляет их руки, доставая палочку.

* * *

Скорпиус обматывает вокруг головы черно-белую арафатку и смотрит в сторону ущелья. Его стены возвышаются над почти белой от полуденного солнца землей, нависая над площадью древней Петры и скрывая проход через ущелье от посторонних глаз. Туристы в светлых панамках и кепках выныривают как будто прямо из скал и замирают, стоит им ступить на землю, по которой столетия назад ходили набатеи.

Альбус бросает на Скорпиуса взгляд из-под сложенной козырьком ладони и криво улыбается. Скорпиус, по скромному мнению Альбуса, выглядит чертовски органично посреди древнего потерянного города в своих светлых штанах с россыпью карманов и футболке, под рукавами которой кожа заметно светлее, чем ниже. Арафатка на его голове завязана на манер тюрбана, из-под нее выбивается светлая прядь волос; Альбус думает, смогут ли волосы Скорпиуса выгореть так, чтобы стать еще белее. 

— Все еще не могу поверить, — замечает Скорпиус и лезет в рюкзак за бутылкой с водой. На солнце температура воздуха перевалила за тридцать, еще когда они спускались к ущелью. В тени вырезанного из скалы храма Эль-Хазне немного легче, но Альбусу кажется, что жар поднимается даже от пыли песчаника под ногами. — Петра, Альбус! Петра. 

У Скорпиуса горят глаза, когда он смотрит в сторону протоптанной тропы, ведущей за угол храма. Туда идут, конечно же, все — широко раскрыв глаза и сверкая вспышками фотоаппаратов. Почти под ноги людям бросается дерзкий смуглый мальчишка — он призывно трясет в воздухе охапкой подвесок и на ломаном английском предлагает купить амулеты. Альбус фыркает: магии в этих висюльках нет совсем, чего не скажешь о древних стенах города. 

Магический фон от высеченных в песчанике домов, храмов и усыпальниц Альбус почувствовал еще из ущелья, которое вообще-то должно было глушить все невидимые обычному зрению потоки, а не пропускать их через себя. Но магия скользит по ущелью, как ветер продувает построенные без учета розы ветров улицы в городах. Скорпиус, выросший в окружении мощных артефактов и стен Малфой-мэнора, в принципе менее чувствителен к магическому фону — привык. Альбусу всегда было сложнее, потому что на него непривычные потоки магии давили, как бывает при перепаде давления во время погружения под толщу воды. Конечно, можно было закрыться от них, не вслушиваться, но тогда Альбус рисковал прозевать момент, когда к фону примешалось бы что-то чужеродное. 

Скорпиус шел по ущелью на пару метров впереди, с легкостью огибая оставленные ишаками кучи, изредка оглядывался на Альбуса и одним взглядом спрашивал: «В порядке?» Альбус кривил губы и усмехался в ответ, а сам пытался по-детски глупо пригладить вставшие дыбом волоски на руках. 

У Альбуса от магического фона и жары кружило голову, и он старался держаться ближе к изогнутым стенам ущелья, чтобы хоть как-то закрыться от давящей древней силы. Прибегать к щитовым чарам так рано не хотелось, да и что-то подсказывало: за Петрой следят во все глаза, и малейший магический след будет замечен, зарегистрирован и классифицирован. Привлекать к себе внимание было совсем не в их со Скорпиусом интересах. 

А амулеты им наверняка еще пригодятся.

— Надеюсь, маятник нас не обманул, — фыркает Альбус и отбрасывает со лба мокрые от пота пряди. Хочется засунуть голову в бочку с ледяной водой, но даже питьевая, которую они взяли с собой в количестве, нагрелась так, что еще чуть-чуть — и можно заваривать чай. Скорпиус смотрит на него сочувствующим взглядом и поливает из бутылки привязанную к ручке рюкзака Альбуса бандану. Капли падают в пыль, превращая ее в невразумительную грязевую кашицу. 

— Надень, тепловой удар же заработаешь, — просит Скорпиус, и пока Альбус с покорным вздохом отвязывает бандану от рюкзака, говорит: — Не должен был обмануть. Мы же не зря стащили его из архива Отдела тайн. У моей семьи были хорошие поисковые амулеты. 

— Верю, — тянет Альбус и морщится, когда вода с мокрой ткани стекает ему на глаза, каплями собираясь на бровях. Он раздраженно трет лицо, размазывая пыль и песок. — Но когда я соглашался, то был уверен, что мы будем шататься по Палестине, а не по древнему затерянному городу, в котором каждый дюйм земли нашпигован магией под завязку. 

— Но это объясняет, почему модифицированное оружие вообще не выходило обнаружить. Эти скалы перебивают его магический след. — Скорпиус бросает на храм восхищенный взгляд. — Лучше места не придумаешь, если хочешь спрятать что-то необычное. 

— Ага, вот только если магия этих скал вступит в противоречие с магией оружия, то мы получим пиздец, — отвечает Альбус и досадливо морщится, потирая пальцами виски. — Когда мы вернемся, Коннор будет нам должен по гроб жизни.

— Не будь меркантильным, — укоризненно замечает Скорпиус. — Ты ворчишь в два раза больше, когда нервничаешь. 

— А ты, можно подумать, спокоен как удав, — фыркает Альбус. — Скорп, это чертова Петра. Сюда водят отдельные магические экскурсии, а маглы забираются настолько вглубь города, что я даже не знаю, есть ли здесь места, в которые они не совали свои любопытные носы. 

— И как это нам помешает?

— Я не доверяю бедуинам, — бурчит Альбус и соскакивает вниз с возвышения у входа в храм. Пыль оседает на его кедах, и даже она немного фонит. 

— Бедуинам, Ал? — насмешливо переспрашивает Скорпиус и шутливо пихает его локтем в бок. — Где ты тут видел хоть одного настоящего бедуина? Может, ты про того парня, что позвал тебя на индивидуальную экскурсию по усыпальнице, мистер соблазнительная задница? 

Альбус прожигает Скорпиуса оскорбленным взглядом и с достоинством в голосе отвечает:

— Я не несу ответственности за то, как моя харизма влияет на местных.

— Иногда я думаю, что мне до конца жизни придется отгонять от тебя поклонников, — жалуется Скорпиус. — Серьезно, тому парню наверняка религия не позволяет даже думать о таком. 

— Люблю, когда ты ревнуешь, — отзывается Альбус с мурчащими нотками в голосе и довольно ухмыляется. — Ты чертовски...

— Мы чертовски рискуем отстать от группы, — прерывает его Скорпиус и тянет, ухватив за руку, в сторону свернувших за угол храма магловских туристов. Вместе с ними они этим утром пересекли иорданскую границу со стороны Израиля, а после — тряслись в стареньком микроавтобусе на пути к Петре. 

Кроме них задержаться в Петре на подольше собралась еще пара маглов. Вместе с ними Альбусу Скорпиусу выдают ослов и отправляют в путь еще на два с лишним километра под присмотром проводника-экскурсовода. Альбус не сомневается, что им нужно будет пройти еще дальше — теми тропами, по которым туристов не водят даже бедуины, не связанные с официальными турагентствами. 

Они идут по неровной тропе среди скал около двух часов. По мнению Альбуса, этот маршрут нужно проходить ночью, когда температура воздуха падает хотя бы до двадцати градусов, потому что жара за тридцать изматывает в два раза больше. Он то и дело утирает тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба, слизывает солоноватые капли с губ и мечтает о гребаной тени. Альбус решительно не понимает ни как Скорпиус все это переносит, ни как ухитряется выглядеть не иначе как принцем на легкой прогулке, хотя сидит на толстозадом осле, у которого обвисли уши, а ноги того и глядя переломятся. 

— Надо было тебе тоже взять такую, — замечает вполголоса Скорпиус, притормозив, чтобы осел Альбуса мог его догнать. Скорпиус жестом показывает на арафатку и объясняет: — Они знают толк в том, что лучше всего защищает от солнца в пустыне. 

— Мне жарко даже под банданой, — спорит Альбус. — Ты просто по жизни более выносливый.

— Просто мне в жаре комфортнее, чем тебе, вот ты и бесишься, — припечатывает его Скорпиус и ухитряется как-то так приподняться в седле и наклониться к Альбусу, что не падает. Он быстро клюет Альбуса сухими губами в щеку и опускается обратно в седло. 

Альбус дергает плечом с независимым видом и смотрит в спину проводника. 

— Не хочется задерживаться с ними надолго и терять время, — говорит он. — Как думаешь, если наложить на маглов Конфундус, когда мы доберемся до колумбария, заклинание засекут?

— От колумбария должно фонить сильнее, — задумчиво тянет Скорпиус. — Сложно сказать, пока мы не на месте. Но если завести их внутрь, то получится естественная заглушка. Там вроде бы должен быть проход. 

Альбус кивает:

— Тогда попробуем. 

Скорпиус бросает на него насмешливый взгляд и фыркает:

— Так и скажи, что не хочешь тащиться по жаре еще полтора километра.

— Это вполне естественное желание адекватного человека. — Альбус закатывает глаза и показывает Скорпиусу язык.

* * *

Звезды горят так ярко, что Альбусу кажется — еще чуть-чуть, и можно ослепнуть. Он курит, запрокинув голову к небу, и дым как будто смешивается с мягким светом Млечного пути, закручиваясь причудливыми спиралями вокруг звезд. Альбус впервые за день чувствует звенящую пустоту в голове, а горечь от сигарет на губах как будто выжигает все напряжение, от которого Альбуса под вечер уже мутило.

— Отпускает? — интересуется Скорпиус, присаживаясь рядом на землю. Альбус переводит на него взгляд и на секунду забывает, как дышать: Скорпиус кажется очень красивым; он как будто весь соткан из света луны и Млечного пути, а его глаза сверкают так, что Альбус не понимает, почему еще несколько секунд назад думал, что самое красивое здесь — это звезды.

— Звездный мальчик, — выдыхает Альбус, протягивая руку и касаясь щеки Скорпиуса кончиками пальцев. — Гермиона читала нам с Розой в детстве сказки, эта была моей любимой. И, наверное, я был немного влюблен в звездного мальчика. На картинке в книжке он был очень красивым, и я долго думал, что он не шевелится, потому что вредничает. Однажды смотрел на него час, не меньше, ждал, что он сдастся и хотя бы улыбнется мне. 

— Не улыбнулся? — тихо спрашивает Скорпиус.

— Улыбнулся. Через несколько лет, когда я увидел его на платформе первого сентября, — отвечает Альбус и тянется к Скорпиусу за поцелуем. Поцелуй выходит нежным, медленным, почти робким, от него внутри что-то переворачивается и щемит сердце. К реальности Альбуса возвращает позабытая сигарета, истлевшая до фильтра и опалившая пальцы. Альбус шипит, отстраняясь от Скорпиуса, и прибивает окурок пяткой. Он дует на обожженные пальцы и морщится — больше от досады на испорченный момент. Скорпиус сперва встревоженно хмурится, а потом фыркает:

— Это намек, что для начала надо разобраться с делом, а потом уже воплощать твои эротические фантазии с древними развалинами.

— Уверен, что фантазии только мои? — невинным тоном тянет Альбус, но кивает: — Надо проверить, верно ли мы выбрали направление. Я так устал за день от фона, что не заметил бы, окажись у меня под носом копье Соломона. 

Скорпиус понимающе хмыкает и достает из кармана черный блестящий кругляш, на одной стороне которого вырезаны несколько рун. 

— Ты, даже закрывшись, выбрал, чтобы покурить, самое насыщенное магией место, — замечает Скорпиус. — Я хотел завязать на этом пятачке охранные чары и повесить сигналку. 

— Сигналку?

— Ты же сам говорил, что не доверяешь бедуинам, — пожимает плечами Скорпиус. — Может, это моя паранойя, но мне показалось, что за нами следили пару часов назад, перед подъемом сюда. 

Альбус настороженно оглядывается вокруг и думает, что Скорпиус прав: сигнальные чары точно не помешают. Потому что скалы древней Петры отбрасывают такие густые и длинные тени, что в них можно с легкостью спрятаться и затаиться. 

— Если прицепить к сигнальным Патронуса, то можно выиграть немного времени, — предлагает Альбус. 

— Тогда его должен добавить ты.

— Чего это? — ощетинивается Альбус, даже отодвигаясь. От одной мысли, что он снова не сможет наколдовать Патронуса, его пробирает дрожь. 

— Потому что ирбис выглядит посерьезнее зайца, и если нам нужен отвлекающий маневр, то заяц не подходит. — Телесного Патронуса Скорпиус впервые наколдовал на шестом курсе и поначалу его стеснялся, бурчал, что зайцы больше подходят хаффлпаффцам. Альбус смеялся и говорил, что он дурак, потому что упускает главное — у него получилось. Патронус Скорпиуса был милым, но Альбус всегда считал, что очаровательность зайцев обманчива: их когти весьма впечатляющи. Обманчивой была и очаровательность Скорпиуса, который питал непонятную и пугающую привязанность к проклятиям и их модификациям. 

— Я попробую, — неуверенно говорит Альбус и поднимается, нервно разминая шею. Скорпиус смотрит на него с улыбкой.

— У тебя получится.

Скорпиус опускает камень с рунами на землю и вполголоса произносит формулу охранных чар. Ее специально разработали для артефактологов и ликвидаторов в Отделе тайн, когда в министерстве поняли, что число несчастных случаев при работе с капризными артефактами и зачарованными предметами можно снизить с помощью заклинаний, не требующих палочки. Заклинание тонкой серебристой нитью окружает небольшой клочок земли с нависающей наподобие козырька скалой, под которой они поставили палатку — простую, магловскую, потому что магия расширения пространства сбивает поисковые амулеты. 

Скорпиус начинает плести сигнальные чары, которые раскопал в библиотеке Малфой-мэнора на школьных каникулах перед последним семестром седьмого курса. Формула простая, но длинная, поэтому про заклинание к двадцать первому веку почти забыли, отдавая предпочтение более лаконичным чарам, которые можно набросить за секунду. 

Альбус смотрит на сосредоточенное лицо Скорпиуса и вспоминает, как замирало сердце на семи тысячах в Гималаях, когда он с Джеймсом разбивал лед в надежде добраться до Скорпиуса. Как Скорпиус вручил ему эдельвейс спустя год после того, как хотел это сделать. Как счастливо осматривался в их доме на аллее Фламеля. 

Магия покалывает кончики пальцев, и Альбус рефлекторно хватается за клык ирбиса на шнурке, с которым не расстается с тех пор, как министерство всучило ему рюкзак с неотправленными письмами Скорпиуса. Клык кажется теплым. 

Крупная пятнистая кошка переступает лапами, не касаясь земли, когда Скорпиус заканчивает сигнальное заклинание. Серебристый светящийся ирбис выглядит таким же растерянным и удивленным, как и Альбус, а Скорпиус улыбается:

— Я же говорил, что получится. 

Альбус не отвечает, потому что не ожидал, что Патронус появится, и не подумал, каким заклинанием связать его и сигнальные чары. Он хмурится, смотрит на дергающего ушами ирбиса и бросает отчаянный взгляд на Скорпиуса. 

— Экстремус и Протего для усиления, Гоменум Ревелио и чары группы Колло, — подсказывает Скорпиус.

Последние два заклинания они произносят вместе, и серебристый ирбис исчезает в темноте, мотнув головой на прощание. Альбус ошарашенно улыбается:

— Получилось, Скорп. Получилось. 

— Сомневался в этом только ты, — фыркает Скорпиус и тянет Альбуса за собой в палатку. 

Они колдуют над картой Петры в желтом свете фонарика. Поисковый амулет колеблется между несколькими точками в километре на запад от места их ночлежки и к югу от большого храма, до которого они не дошли совсем немного. Скорпиус отмечает точки на карте, хмурится на них и замечает: 

— Тебе не кажется, что это что-то знакомое?

Альбус задумчиво соединяет точки между собой, чертит линии и кивает:

— Это хамса. И если это купол иудейского защитного заклинания, то мы либо ошиблись и ищем не там, либо...

— Либо заклинание наложили давно, и оно было таким мощным, что все еще закрывает собой землю, — заканчивает за него Скорпиус. 

— Не думал, что скажу это, но лучше бы мы ошиблись, — тянет Альбус. 

Потому что хамса — это не просто защитный символ, это символ ненасилия, и если ее использовали для того, чтобы скрыть оружие, ожидать можно чего угодно — от того, что все оно уже превратилось в труху, до того, что чары дадут трещину, разрушатся и срезонируют с фоном Петры. В лучшем случае они получат закрытую зону с вывернутой наизнанку магией и покалеченным пространственно-временным континуумом, в худшем — потеряют Петру и один из мощнейших на Земле источников стихийной, неорганизованной магии, первородной и неиспорченной вмешательством людей.

— Поисковые артефакты Малфоев не ошибаются, — кислым тоном говорит Скорпиус. — В любом случае, завтра мы дойдем до этой зоны и все узнаем точно.

* * *

Альбус просыпается от отвратительной, липкой жары, которая обволакивает все вокруг. В палатке чертовски душно, хоть она и стоит не на самом солнце. Скорпиус спит, уткнувшись лицом в смятый под головой капюшон спальника, его щеки чуть розовые от духоты, но температура воздуха его явно не волнует. Альбус ему немного завидует.

Он пьет воду, с тоской думая о том, что за ночь она совсем не остыла, и выбирается наружу. Солнце слепит, а небо выглядит очень-очень светлым. Альбусу кажется, что на километры вокруг — ни одной живой души, но это впечатление обманчиво. Это Альбус понимает, когда затягивается и рассеянно смотрит на скалы впереди: там мелькает тень. 

Альбус встревоженно щурится, пытаясь что-то разглядеть, но тень исчезает, будто растворившись в воздухе. Должно быть, где-то там есть еще одно хитрое ущелье или нечто подобное, как на входе в Петру по магловской тропе. Альбус напряженно вздыхает и закрывает глаза, убирая блок и позволяя себе почувствовать кружащуюся вокруг магию. 

Магия Петры — мягкая, хоть и мощная. Она не обрушивается на Альбуса сразу, заявляет о себе постепенно. Так, что он даже может дышать, а сердце почти не сбивается с ритма. Магия покалывает кожу, пускает волну мурашек вдоль позвоночника, и волосы на руках снова встают дыбом, как наэлектризованные. Магия, как кажется Альбусу, в принципе похожа на электричество: ее нельзя увидеть, но можно почувствовать. Навешенные на заклинания спецэффекты, вшитые в формулы как словесные, так и не вербальные, по мнению Альбуса, нужны только для того, чтобы обозначить магический акт и подчеркнуть силу его творца. Об этом — компонентах заклинаний и их функциональных значений — Альбус писал несколько лет назад исследование, его даже напечатали в паре профессиональных журналов, но сочли выводы несостоятельными.

Альбус думает, что если бы рецензенты сами работали в поле, а не занимались теорией, то они поняли бы его лучше.

Ничего чужеродного магия Петры вроде бы не чувствует. Здесь, посреди дышащих магией скал, Альбусу гораздо легче, чем было в ущелье на пути к древнему городу. Он думает, что изначально неверно трактовал значение ущелья: для магии оно выполняло ту же проводниковую роль, что и протянутые из города линии акведука для водоснабжения. Здесь, внутри, магия более рассредоточена, и понять это вчера Альбус не сумел из-за того, что его слишком пришибло в ущелье концентрированным потоком. 

Вспышка света заставляет Альбуса распахнуть глаза и уставиться на собственного Патронуса. Ирбис припадает на лапы, бьет хвостом и щерится так, будто сейчас зарычит. Смотрит ирбис ровно в ту сторону, где Альбус до этого видел смутную тень.

— Блядь, — выдыхает Альбус и спешит в палатку — будить Скорпиуса.

Они успевают спешно собраться и подняться по скале выше, потому что там есть ниша — наверняка еще один высеченный из песчаника дом, в котором можно укрыться и использовать для защиты. 

Бедуин, замотанный по самые глаза в белые тряпки, поднимается наверх, на место их ночлега, с такой легкостью, будто делал это всю жизнь. Альбус думает, что так оно и есть, но додумать эту мысль не успевает: в их сторону летит неизвестное заклинание. И Альбус благодарен тем, кто решил добавить в его формулу спецэффектов, потому что сложно не увидеть синюю вспышку посреди песков. Они со Скорпиусом пригибаются, заклинание принимает на себя подскочивший Патронус — и тут же исчезает, как будто его и не было.

— Мы пришли с миром! — предупреждающе выкрикивает Скорпиус по-арабски, и Альбусу хочется его поцеловать, несмотря на очевидную неудачность момента. Потому что сам Альбус знает только арабские заклинания, но никак не современный язык. Хотя слово «мир» он помнит. 

Бедуин что-то отвечает, и Скорпиус тихо фыркает. Они перебрасываются еще несколькими репликами, в которых Альбус не разбирает ни черта. А потом Скорпиус тянет его вниз и объясняет: бедуин принял их за расхитителей древностей. 

Бедуин представляется Басиром. Он говорит на ломаном английском, сбиваясь на родной арабский, и Альбус почти полностью понимает его речь, пока тот объясняет Скорпиусу, что здесь, в Петре, слишком часто стали ходить чужаки. 

Скорпиус пытается разыграть карту заблудившихся туристов, но Басир сверкает насмешливо глазами и говорит:

— Туристы не ставят амулеты и не зовут защитников. Чужаки — всегда. 

— Мы ищем чужаков, — вмешивается Альбус. Слово «чужак» по-арабски он тоже помнит — оно было в составе арабского заклинания обнаружения. — Они украли у нас кое-что. И мы ищем. 

Скорпиус бросает на Альбуса возмущенный взгляд, который лучше любых слов говорит: мы не должны никому рассказывать, в чем дело. Не должны, но Альбус и не рассказывает, просто объясняет в общих чертах. Чужаков не любят нигде, а общий враг всегда сближает. А еще Альбус все еще не доверяет бедуинам, пусть Басир и выглядит безобидно. 

Альбус отвечает Скорпиусу расслабленной улыбкой и обращается к Басиру: 

— Куда обычно уходят чужаки? 

Басир указывает направление — ровно то самое, что вчера они со Скорпиусом установили по карте. Альбус замечает:

— Мы думали, туда. — Он машет рукой вправо, указывая на северо-восток. Скорпиус, кажется, понимает, потому что с самым серьезным видом кивает и подыгрывает:

— Видели кого-то вдалеке.

Басир хмурит лоб.

— Там чаще бывают туристы. Надо проверить. У нас недалеко стоянка, — говорит Басир и предлагает им пойти с ним. Альбус переглядывается со Скорпиусом и беззаботно соглашается:

— Веди.

Они идут на юго-запад следом за Басиром, на ходу выдумывая историю о краже у них ценного амулета. Альбус думает, что это дурацкое прикрытие, потому что только идиот мог бы взять с собой на прогулку по древнему городу какую-то ценную вещь. Но Скорпиус оговаривается, что они рассчитывали зарядить здесь амулет, магия которого почти выдохлась, и бедуин им, кажется, верит. 

Ему Альбус не верит теперь ни на йоту: если бедуины, которые поколениями здесь живут, знают о чужаках, то почему они их пропустили? И как могли допустить, чтобы их священные земли использовались как склад оружия?

* * *

Стоянка бедуинов развернута на очень просматриваемом месте, с нее открывается вид на тот самый большой храм — уже не высеченный в скале, а построенный традиционным способом, как и дома вокруг, но магии в этих камнях тоже хватает. Альбус старается особо не прислушиваться, не вглядываться, потому что на это уходит чертова уйма сил, а они — он чувствует — могут еще понадобиться. Басир заводит их в самый большой шатер под пристальными взглядами еще нескольких бедуинов.

Внутри шатра происходит нечто, что Альбус описал бы как военный совет. Несколько мужчин громко спорят о чем-то, глядя на разложенную на низком столе карту. Басир прерывает их довольно поспешно: не иначе потому, что Скорпиус может понять что-то из их разговора. Скорпиус, впрочем, делает вид, что знает арабский не так хорошо, как на самом деле, и не реагирует, когда один из бедуинов говорит что-то, глядя на него не очень хорошим взглядом. Он только с непониманием смотрит на Басира, и тот объясняет:

— Мы редко пускаем кого-то к себе. Музаффар не рад.

Музаффар, похоже, здесь главный. За его реакцией следит каждый в шатре, пока Басир что-то ему говорит вполголоса. Выслушав, Музаффар поднимается и обращается к Альбусу и Скорпиусу на довольно хорошем английском:

— Вам здесь не место. Мы не одобряем западных магов, которые приезжают на нашу землю и пользуются ей в своих корыстных целях. Эта земля для нас священна, и наш долг защищать ее от вторжения людей вроде вас. Потому что одно дело прийти и восхищаться величием древнего города, и совсем другое — использовать это величие. 

— Нам не хотелось бы уходить без того, что было у нас похищено, — отвечает Альбус. — Вы же выслеживаете чужаков, как выслеживали нас. Наверняка вы видели того, кто похитил наш амулет. 

— Почему он так важен? — Музаффар почему-то смотрит на Скорпиуса и спрашивает — тоже у него. Скорпиус вскидывает бровь и объясняет:

— Это семейная реликвия. Она принадлежала моей семье не одно столетие, была несколько раз похищена, и только недавно мы смогли ее вернуть. Я хотел вернуть амулет отцу — в рабочем состоянии.

— И как вы собирались починить артефакт, которому, если верить вашим словам, несколько сотен лет?

— Я провел исследование, изучив фамильную библиотеку. А у него, — говорит Скорпиус, указывая на Альбуса, — были неплохие оценки по чарам.

Альбус улыбается и кивает, хотя на самом деле с чарами у него было всегда все ужасно. Ему едва хватило баллов, чтобы сдать ЖАБА на седьмом курсе.

Музаффар смотрит на них обоих долгим взглядом. Альбус вдруг чувствует себя неуютно — Музаффар мимикой чем-то напоминает волшебника, который принимал у них со Скорпиусом аттестационный экзамен перед поступлением на службу в министерство. Мистер Уайт был работником Отдела тайн, и никто не знал, как его зовут на самом деле. Спорили даже о том, как он выглядит. Альбус как-то спрашивал Джеймса, но тот только отговорился, что у Уайта уровень допуска выше, чем у него, как и уровень секретности. 

Уайт был дотошен и скрупулезен, расспрашивая Альбуса о самых мелких нюансах в работе со сложносоставными артефактами. Он смотрел примерно так же, как Музаффар — пристально, будто просвечивая насквозь и читая мысли, хотя от легилиментов Альбус умел закрываться еще с Хогвартса: они тренировались вместе со Скорпиусом с тех пор, как решили, чем хотят заниматься. Скорпиус был очень хорош в легилименции, и во многом благодаря ему Альбус теперь может довольно легко закрываться от магического фона мощных артефактов и при желании их прощупывать. В основе этих навыков всегда была окклюменция. Так что Альбус может с уверенностью сказать, что залезть им в головы Музаффар не пытается. 

Но у него такое чувство, будто разобраться во всем и уличить их во лжи Музаффар способен и безо всякой магии. 

— Неплохих оценок по чарам недостаточно, чтобы работать с амулетом на древней земле Петры, — говорит в итоге Музаффар. — Наша магия и наши чары отличаются от ваших. Здесь лучше не использовать волшебные палочки. 

— Мы не знали, — вставляет Скорпиус, вполне правдоподобно рдея скулами. — Извините?

— Я разрешу вам остаться сегодня у нас на стоянке. Но искать амулет вы не будете. Вы уйдете завтра на рассвете, а если мы когда-нибудь найдем его или того, кто его у вас похитил, мы дадим вам знать.

— Так не пойдет, — спорит Альбус. — Мы не можем вернуться без него.

— Можете, — осекает его властным тоном Музаффар, и Скорпиус, поколебавшись, согласно кивает.

— Басир, проводи гостей в шатер Рами. Он все равно не вернется до завтрашнего вечера, — распоряжается Музаффар, и Басир кивает. 

Шатер оказывается недалеко. Внутри он обставлен довольно аскетично, как будто этот Рами не хочет, чтобы о нем знали что-то личное. Скорпиус бросает свой спальник поверх расстеленной на полу плетеной циновки и лезет в рюкзак. Альбус наблюдает за ним краем глаза, пока расшнуровывает кеды у входа. Скорпиус торжествующе щелкает пальцами и протягивает Альбусу два небольших плотно набитых мешочка. От них пахнет кофе, сухими травами и чем-то, что Альбус едва ли может идентифицировать. Но запахи вторичны: внутри каждого спрятаны заглушающие амулеты. Их Альбус позаимствовал на всякий случай из хранилища Аврората, прежде чем отправиться на поиски магически модифицированного оружия.

Он кладет их справа и слева от входа и присыпает песком. 

Скорпиус облегченно выдыхает и вполголоса, осторожничая, говорит:

— Они собираются завтра наведаться в тот сектор, где должно быть оружие. Говорили об этом, когда мы пришли. 

— Так и думал, что это военный совет, — фыркает Альбус. — Они знают, с кем и с чем имеют дело?

— Кажется, нет. Если я верно понял, они пришли сюда несколько дней назад из Сирии, когда дошел слух, что здесь творится что-то неладное. Кочевники, — с непонятным выражением тянет Скорпиус и падает спиной на спальник, смотрит в свод шатра и замечает: — Мне это не нравится, Ал. И этот Музаффар, кажется, догадывается, что мы тут не просто так. 

— Что он тебе сказал? 

— Я не уверен, что правильно понял. Что-то про кувшин, из которого можно вылить только то, что в нем есть. 

— Звучит как какая-то мудреная поговорка, — Альбус хмыкает и опускается на спальник рядом с Скорпиусом. — Есть идеи? Мы не можем допустить, чтобы оружие нашли они. Тогда международного скандала уже будет не избежать.

— Есть. Поцелуй меня? — предлагает Скорпиус и смотрит на Альбуса с почти ребяческим задором. 

— А что случилось с твоим правилом «сперва дело, потом все остальное»? 

— Это не просьба. — Скорпиус вскидывает брови и бросает выразительный взгляд в сторону входа в шатер. Альбус смотрит туда же и замечает смутные тени за занавесом. 

— Вот же сволочь, — с восхищением выдыхает Альбус, приподнимаясь на локтях. — А если кто-нибудь войдет? — спрашивает он громче и с усмешкой склоняется над Скорпиусом, дразняще обводя кончиком языка его губы.

— Ал, — требовательно и строго произносит Скорпиус, и Альбус улыбается, говорит, почти мурлыча:

— Обожаю этот твой командный тон.

Альбус прижимается к его рту губами, Скорпиус ловит Альбуса за затылок, зарывается пальцами в его встрепанные волосы и переплетает их языки. В шатре, как кажется Альбусу, становится жарче — и не только из-за того, что солнце вошло в зенит всего полчаса назад. Скорпиус вжимается в него так, будто они целуются не только для того, чтобы отпугнуть от шатра любопытствующих бедуинов. 

Альбус надеется, что так и есть, потому что совершенно не готов разбираться со стояком самостоятельно, пока Скорпиус — сука такая — будет шарахаться по лагерю бедуинов и подслушивать. А этот пункт уж точно есть в его планах, Альбус знает. Эту мысль Альбус и озвучивает, заставляя себя оторваться от порозовевших губ и переключиться на другие не менее важные и соблазнительные места — шею и уши, например. 

— Если ты меня продинамишь, я позову к нам на выходные Джеймса. Как только мы вернемся, — с угрожающими нотками в голосе бормочет Альбус и играет языком с аккуратной мочкой уха Скорпиуса — той самой, которую он проколол в Хогвартсе, как дань подростковому протесту. Сережку, дурацкое колечко, он снял довольно скоро, и дырка с годами заросла. Но Альбус слишком хорошо помнит этот бунтарский период Скорпиуса и до сих пор находит его уши по-особенному привлекательными. 

— Ты не посмеешь, — шипит Скорпиус, зажмурившись. — Ал, блядь. Мы...

— Говори-говори, — ухмыляется Альбус и стягивает со Скорпиуса футболку, припадает губами к его ключицам и скользит рукой по плечу и груди, чуть подцепляя ногтем сосок. 

— А-ах, Альбус, — на грани слышимости выдыхает Скорпиус и с видимым усилием, сбиваясь, говорит: — Нам нужно... придумать план. 

— Мы не тащим работу в постель, — сообщает Альбус и с намеком сжимает его стояк через ткань штанов. С губ Скорпиуса срывается стон — достаточно громкий, чтобы его услышали за пределами шатра, несмотря на амулеты — действуют они слабее чар. 

— Секс в работу мы тоже не тащим, — находит в себе силы поспорить Скорпиус, но Альбус проворно расстегивает его штаны и спускается губами к животу, щекочет языком пупок. — Черт с тобой, — рычаще выговаривает Скорпиус и требовательно дергает Альбуса за майку. Тот послушно позволяет ее стащить и усмехается:

— Я умею быть убедительным. 

— Поубедительнее, пожалуйста, — убийственно вежливо просит его Скорпиус, расстегивая джинсовые шорты, которые Альбус проклял еще в первые полчаса после их приземления в Израиле несколько дней назад. 

— Куда уж убедительнее, когда у нас с собой нет даже связывающего амулета, — мурчит ему в ухо Альбус, избавляясь от шорт.

— Вообще-то есть, — замечает Скорпиус и спешит добавить: — Но мы не будем его использовать. Не хочу быть пессимистом, но он может пригодиться для более важных целей. 

— Зануда, — укоризненно говорит Альбус и оглаживает напряженный член Скорпиуса, пробираясь рукой под белье. — Ну как, я стал убедительнее?

Скорпиус сдавленно стонет, подставляясь под ласку, и признает:

— Стал. Но если ты продолжишь в том же духе... ох, блядь, ты удивишься, как быстро поменяется диспозиция. 

— Твои угрозы иногда такие соблазнительные. Но не сегодня, — усмехается Альбус и седлает бедра Скорпиуса, с плохо сдерживаемым стоном потираясь своим членом о его. Скорпиус ругается сквозь зубы, выгибаясь в пояснице. Альбус обводит кончиками пальцев его губы, Скорпиус чуть прикусывает их и с самым непристойным видом облизывает и втягивает их в рот, лаская языком. Альбус на секунду задыхается, притираясь к нему еще теснее. 

— Как думаешь, — начинает Альбус дрожащим голосом. — Если использовать заклинание смазки...

— В рюкзаке, Ал, — стонет Скорпиус. — Когда, черт возьми, ты научишься думать об этом во время сборов?

— Когда отменишь тупое правило про секс во время рабочих поездок, — замечает Альбус и тянется к рюкзаку Скорпиуса, раздраженно цокая на самого себя — достать его, не отрываясь от Скорпиуса, невозможно. 

— Маленький внешний карман, — подсказывает Скорпиус, приподнимаясь на локтях и бросая на Альбуса такой горячий взгляд из-под челки, что у того в голове становится совсем пусто — никаких мыслей, никаких посторонних ощущений, он даже от магии Петры закрывается на чистых рефлексах. 

Потому что думать о чем-то, кроме Скорпиуса, чувствовать что-то, кроме него, невозможно. 

Скорпиус восхитительно отзывчивый, а еще — чертовски нетерпеливый, и это в свое время оказалось для Альбуса настоящим открытием. Скорпиус в его голове всегда был немного педантичным и сдержанным засранцем, и он действительно такой, когда речь заходит о работе и куче других вещей. Но в вопросах секса он становится жадным и требовательным, посылая всю свою сдержанность куда подальше. И Альбусу от этого стабильно сносит крышу. 

Скорпиус стонет, насаживаясь на пальцы Альбуса, и соблазнительно прогибается в пояснице. Он сбивчиво дышит, упираясь лбом в согнутый локоть, и раздраженно шипит, когда спальник неудобно скользит по циновке. Альбус удерживает его за бедра, наклонившись, целует в выступающие позвонки и осторожно толкается членом внутрь. Скорпиус требовательно подается ему навстречу, и Альбус входит на всю длину, срывая с его губ гортанный стон. 

— Подожди, — командует Скорпиус и ругается: — Блядский спальник. — Он сбивает край ткани в сторону и упирается локтями прямо в циновку. — Вот теперь давай. 

— Ты издерешь себе локти, — с сомнением в голосе замечает Альбус, но Скорпиус снова рычит:

— Ну и хрен с ним! 

Альбус не протестует, потому что иногда со Скорпиусом лучше не спорить, и наконец-то двигается — назад, выходя почти полностью, и снова вперед. Скорпиус тут же отзывается приглушенным стоном, и больше они не говорят, разве что Скорпиус иногда выстанывает имя Альбуса, а Альбус — шепотом ругается, потому что не умеет по-другому справляться с бьющими через край эмоциями. Шатер наполняется стонами, влажными звуками шлепков и шорохом циновки, и кое-что точно слышно снаружи. 

Альбус чувствует, что скоро кончит, и скользит рукой Скорпиусу под живот, обхватывает его член, стирая большим пальцем смазку с головки и несколько раз проводит вверх-вниз по всей длине. Скорпиус кончает на циновку, заглушая стон ладонью, и Альбуса прошивает сладкой дрожью.

— Охеренно, — выдыхает Альбус, падая на спину рядом со Скорпиусом. Сердце стучит как сумасшедшее, и ему очень хочется, чтобы они были тут не по делу, а просто так. Потому что Скорпиус выглядит восхитительно порочным с румянцем на щеках, мокрыми от пота волосами и шальной улыбкой. Такого Скорпиуса вообще не хочется выпускать из объятий и из постели. 

Пусть ее и заменяет жесткая циновка в чужом шатре. 

— Напомни, почему я придумал это правило? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает Скорпиус. — Про секс в рабочих поездках? 

— Потому что ты считаешь, что это непрофессионально, — любезно сообщает Альбус и тянется к Скорпиусу за тягучим, медленным поцелуем. — Но давай смотреть на это так: иногда и секс можно использовать на благо дела.

— Фу, звучит мерзко, — Скорпиус фыркает и выворачивает руку, глядя на поцарапанный локоть. — Кха, не так плохо. 

Альбус ухмыляется:

— У меня, кажется, кинк на твой командный тон.

— Как удачно, что я люблю командовать, — хмыкает Скорпиус и садится, потягиваясь. — Я...

Договорить Скорпиусу не дает Музаффар, беззастенчиво сдвигающий в сторону занавес у входа в шатер. Он окидывает их насмешливым взглядом и сообщает:

— Надо поговорить.

Скорпиус краснеет уже по-настоящему и поспешно прикрывается спальником. Альбус тянет его край на себя больше из соображений приличия, чем стыда, и запоздало понимает, что спальник выглядит ничуть не лучше, чем они со Скорпиусом.

Музаффар проходит, запечатывая шатер заглушающим аравийским заклинанием, и с некоторой брезгливостью на лице усаживается на край циновки. 

— Во-первых, я знаю, кто вы, — начинает он. — Любой, кто хоть сколько-нибудь следит за миром артефактологии, знает о провалившейся экспедиции в Гималаи. 

Альбус скрещивает на груди руки в защитном жесте, а Скорпиус как-то темнеет лицом. Об этом они и вправду не подумали: что кто-то может их узнать за пределами Англии. 

— И чем нам это грозит? — интересуется Скорпиус, откидывая волосы со лба нервным жестом. 

— Абсолютно ничем. — Музаффар объясняет: — Мы, бедуины, стараемся держаться вне политики. Официально мы числимся как подданные Магической Сирийской автономии, но живем по законам, унаследованным с древних времен. И я не собираюсь докладывать кому-либо, что ликвидаторы артефактов из Англии прибыли в Петру. 

— Здесь обычно следует какое-то «но», — замечает Альбус. — Или ультиматум. Ваш выбор? 

— Мы вернулись в Петру на два месяца раньше плана из-за того, что узнали о чужаках. Вы здесь по той же причине. Мы можем сотрудничать.

— У нас нет ни единого повода доверять вам, — заявляет Альбус прежде, чем Скорпиус успеет сказать хоть слово. — Если вы так печетесь о священной земле, как вы оставили ее без присмотра? Как пустили на нее чужаков с их... планами? 

— Из кувшина можно вылить только то, что в нем есть. Видимо, у наших стражей чести оказалось недостаточно, — отвечает Музаффар. — Но у меня есть люди, на которых можно положится. И если вы знаете, с чем мы имеем дело...

— Мы работаем только вдвоем, — обрывает его Скорпиус. — Не поймите неправильно. Но когда имеешь дело с артефактами, доверие к партнеру — это самое главное. Мы знаем все рефлексы и привычки друг друга, мы годами тренировались действовать и даже думать синхронно. Мы просто не можем рассчитывать на незнакомых магов с сомнительным окружением. 

— Но вы не сможете пройти через защитные чары. Их наложили наши предки, и только бедуин может провести кого-то за границу купола. Иначе вас будет просто всегда сбивать с пути. 

— Значит, кто бы ни были те чужаки, они прошли туда с помощью одного из ваших людей? — уточняет Альбус. 

— Поэтому я пришел к вам, когда вы так талантливо отпугнули всех любопытствующих подальше от шатра, — с иронией в голосе говорит Музаффар. — Хотя бы я вам нужен. 

— Непреложный обет? — предлагает Скорпиус, и Альбус бросает на него любопытный взгляд. Скорпиус обычно был против того, чтобы связывать себя Непреложными обетами для решения текущих задач, предпочитая искать другой выход. 

— С моей стороны тоже будут требования, — предупреждает Музаффар. — Вы уничтожите то, что было здесь спрятано. Без исключений. 

— Пойдет, — кивает Скорпиус и протягивает Музаффару руку. — Альбус? Сформулируешь?

Альбус кивает и очень надеется, что Скорпиус прав в своем решении. Но на всякий случай связывается вечером с Коннором через магическое зеркало, припрятанное в рюкзаке, и просит помочь им, если что-то пойдет не так.

* * *

Они покидают стоянку бедуинов вместе с Музаффаром еще до рассвета. Все в лагере спят: чтобы избежать слежки, Музаффар подмешал сонного зелья в чай, который бедуины пили накануне вечером.

Передвигаться по скалистой Петре в темноте не так безопасно, но света звезд достаточно, чтобы разглядеть камни под ногами, а Музаффар знает наиболее простую дорогу. Альбус не устает удивляться тому, как резка погода на Востоке — стоит солнцу зайти, как земля отдает свое тепло, к середине ночи остывая. Ночью здесь около двадцати градусов, но откуда-то заносит прохладные порывы ветра, и Альбус даже ежится, пока идет позади Скорпиуса и Музаффара. 

Чем ближе они приближаются к границе древнего защитного барьера, тем сильнее становится магический фон. Альбус чувствует, как магия кружится и бьется о его границы, пытается прорваться, и приходит в тихий ужас от того, что будет, если оружие все же срезонирует. Эта часть Петры ощущается не иначе как бомба, взрыв которой может быть подобен взрыву атомной электростанции. Альбус рассеянно думает, что в этом волшебники и маглы похожи — и те и другие пытаются приручить опасные и непредсказуемые стихии и порой очень сильно ошибаются. 

За барьером, по словам Музаффара, святилище с колумбарием, простирающимся на сотни метров под землей, подобно лабиринту. Как-то на школьных каникулах Альбусу довелось побывать в мексиканских катакомбах, и тогда он впервые узнал, как сильно может штормить от фоновой магии, копившейся целыми столетиями. Он пролежал пластом два дня, только изредка добираясь до туалета, где его выворачивало наизнанку. Отец тогда посоветовал освоить окклюменцию, чтобы научиться отгораживаться от фона.

Когда они подходят к барьеру вплотную, Альбус закрывается от магии колумбария почти полностью, оставляя только небольшую щель, чтобы подсматривать. Скорпиус бросает на него встревоженный взгляд, и Альбус замечает, что он тоже немного бледнее обычного.

А это значит, что фон здесь посильнее, чем был в Гималаях, и даже мощнее, чем возле Стоунхенджа и Египетских пирамид. Потому что Скорпиус намного устойчивее Альбуса ко всем этим потокам дикой первородной магии. 

Альбус позволяет себе прислушаться к бушующей за барьером магии и на мгновение чувствует себя оглушенным от ее мощи. Он даже хватается за плечо Скорпиуса, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Музаффар смотрит на Альбуса с удивлением:

— Как ты работаешь с артефактами с такой чувствительностью?

— Отлично работаю, — огрызается Альбус и сосредотачивается на дыхании, как ему советовал колдопсихолог. Он объяснял, что Альбус чрезмерно реагирует на фоновую магию не только из-за врожденной чувствительности, но и из-за того, что, понимая ее разрушительную и колоссальную силу, он теряет чувство контроля. Размеренное дыхание помогает это чувство вернуть, и становится немного легче. 

И Альбус слышит, как противоречие магического фона защитного заклятья и оружия крошит и подтачивает опоры, на которых держится барьер. И чувствует, как оружие искажает и отравляет магию самого святилища. Это ощущение оседает на языке противным вкусом какой-то горькой травы и крови. 

— Нам туда, — командует Альбус, указывая в один из боковых тоннелей колумбария. — Приготовьтесь к тому, что будет непросто. Музаффар, ты сможешь поддержать защитные чары? Не сотворить новые, а именно поддержать эти, старые?

— Думаю, смогу, — поколебавшись, отвечает тот. — А что...

— Я не представляю, что именно они тут спрятали, но оно бьется о щит с такой силой, что, будь он осязаем, мы бы увидели трещины. 

— Все-таки не повезло, — замечает Скорпиус с напряженным видом. — Насколько все плохо, Ал?

— Не настолько, чтобы пиздец настал немедленно, но очень близко к тому. 

— Оружие нарушает баланс, — с пониманием отзывается Музаффар.

— Главное, чтобы баланс не нарушил кто-нибудь еще, — хмуро говорит Альбус. — Если Музаффар прав, то у нас не больше часа до того, как сюда заявятся его ненадежные стражи и те, кого они позвали на помощь. Душа к жизни, жизнь к смерти, смерть — к смерти. Места вроде этого существует по такому принципу. Поэтому если здесь приносят жертву, то заботятся от том, чтобы душа оставалась свободна, а сам ритуал проходил исключительно на местах захоронений, а не на местах отпевания или церемониальной службы. Кровь не должна пролиться на сторону живых. 

Оружия оказывается не так уж много, как опасался Альбус: несколько коробок с автоматами, патронами и гранатами. Но худшее они обнаруживают, когда отдергивают повешенный позади коробок занавес и видят крылатую ракету, тускло поблескивающую боками в свете фонариков. 

— Блядь, — ругается Альбус. 

— Мы не сможем разрушить структурные магические связи на ней и на остальном одновременно, — озвучивает очевидное Скорпиус. 

— Если бы мы взяли с собой моих людей... — начинает Музаффар, но Альбус машет рукой, заставляя его замолчать. 

— Сделаем так. Ты поддерживаешь защитные чары, мы со Скорпиусом разбираемся с ракетой, а дальше импровизируем. 

— Импровизируем?

— Музаффар, — просит Альбус. — Это единственный выход. Ракета причиняет магии этого места больше всего дискомфорта, если мы снимем основной риск, мы выиграем время. Нужно будет всего лишь увести несостоявшуюся засаду от колумбария. 

Пока Альбус говорит, Скорпиус сгружает на землю рюкзак, достает из него один за другим амулеты и находит в кармане перочинный ножик. 

— Посмотрю на детонатор, — говорит Скорпиус и исчезает в полутьме, подсвечивая себе дорогу фонариком. Через минуту он уже вскрывает панель, за которой скрыт детонатор.

Музаффар кивает, будто только сейчас верит, что они действительно разбираются в том, что делают, и уходит в сторону входа в колумбарий, бормоча под нос заклинание. Оно мягкими вспышками разбегается в стороны, и Альбус, настроившись, чувствует, что Музаффар делает все правильно. Бреши в защитном заклинании если не затягиваются, то хотя бы не становятся шире. 

От ракеты фонит чем-то насквозь изломанным. Альбус прикасается к ее холодному боку ладонью и вздрагивает от того, как сила прошивает его тело, будто он — проводник. Живот скручивает узлом, как во время аппарации, и Альбус зажмуривается, сосредотачиваясь. 

Ракету делал тот же человек, что временную бомбу, которую подсунули на Гриммо, 12, Альбусу кажется, что это тот же самый почерк. Вокруг ракеты вьется такой же клубок заклинаний, конечно же, аравийских, но основа другая — чары расширения пространства. Альбус не представляет, как, по мнению создателя, ракета должна работать, но результат может быть весьма жутким.

— Скорп, — зовет Альбус. — Тут в основе чары расширения пространства. Наверняка она и сбивала все поисковики. 

— Тут сложная начинка и система самонаведения, — отзывается Скорпиус. — И модуль удаленного запуска, на котором висят сигнальные чары. 

— Черт, — Альбус ругается и пробирается к Скорпиусу, чтобы взглянуть на этот модуль. Сигнальные чары на нем наложены добротные — такие не снять кому-то постороннему. — Если мы ее тронем, они узнают. 

— Хуже то, что они могут ее запустить. В нее даже залито топливо, — мрачным тоном говорит Скорпиус. 

— Не хочу об этом думать, — качает головой Альбус. — Ты сможешь отключить детонатор? 

— Да, но не за секунду, — бессильно рычит Скорпиус. — А если использовать чары замедления?

— На детонаторе с расширением пространства и сигнальными в довесок? — с сомнением переспрашивает Альбус. 

— На сигнальных. Если их вплести в модуль и добавить щитовых, может получиться. Мне кажется, — голос Скорпиуса звучит неуверенно и даже испуганно. 

— А если добавить чары заморозки? Как в той бомбе? — предлагает Альбус. — Ты же знаешь формулу. 

— Это... разумно, — соглашается Скорпиус. — Набрось щит на всякий случай. 

Альбус расставляет вокруг них с ракетой защитные амулеты и чертит несколько символов прямо на песке. Символы на миг загораются белым светом, и Скорпиус кивает, сосредоточенно вплетая заклинания в модуль удаленного управления. Сигнальные чары не срабатывают, и Альбус ободряюще улыбается Скорпиусу. Вокруг ракеты становится ощутимо холоднее. 

Как Скорпиус ковыряется во внутренностях ракеты, Альбус уже не видит. Он закрывает глаза, снова прикасаясь к ракете, и чуть морщится, когда холод металла обжигает ладонь. Наброшенные на нее чары ощущается несколько иначе, как будто магия почувствовала чужое вторжение и волнуется. Альбус разматывает клубок заклинаний, подбирается к заклинанию расширения пространства и окружает его сферой аравийских защитных чар вперемешку с несколькими более привычными. 

— Как у тебя? — окликает он Скорпиуса вполголоса.

Скорпиус отзывается через несколько секунд:

— Готов. 

Альбус считает вслух и сжимает сферу защитных чар вокруг заклинания. Такие сферы с некоторыми заклинаниями работают, как абсолютный вакуум с огнем — они тухнут и исчезают без следа, по которому их можно было бы восстановить. Чары расширения пространства схлопываются и исчезают, оставляя после себя только вуаль щита. Альбус открывает глаза, переглядывается с все еще напряженным Скорпиусом и замечает:

— Быстрее, чем в прошлый раз.

— Попробуем успеть с остальным? — предлагает Скорпиус и, не дожидаясь ответа, идет к коробке с гранатами. 

Они снимают заклинания с пары гранат и автоматов, когда сигнальные чары все-таки срабатывают. В это же время со стороны входа в колумбарий доносится гулкий рокот автоматной очереди и визг автомобильных шин. Скорпиус настороженно вскидывается, бросает на Альбуса встревоженный взгляд, и тот отставляет в сторону коробку выпотрошенных от магии пуль и направляет фонарик на звук. В рассеянном свете мелькают чьи-то тени.

* * *

Альбус без стука заходит в кабинет Коннора и бросает на стол тонкую папку. Изначально он хотел нарисовать на листе фигу, вложить только его и принести в министерство, но Скорпиус посмотрел на него строгим взглядом и сказал, что с их стороны это неприлично. Альбус его мнения не разделял, но Скорпиус был достаточно убедителен, а еще сам написал большую часть отчета.

— Я все еще не понимаю, зачем фрилансерам, нанятым в обход всех нормативов и документов, заполнять ебаные отчеты, — сообщает Альбус и хмуро смотрит на Коннора, скрестив на груди руки. Коннор закатывает глаза, пролистывает бумажки в папке, натыкается взглядом на все-таки подсунутый лист с фигой и вздыхает.

— Мы должны знать, как они это сделали.

— Если это попадет в руки хоть к кому-то, кроме тебя и отца, Коннор, мы рискуем получить нового Темного лорда. Только более успешного, потому что новый не будет чураться магловского оружия, — замечает Альбус. — Слушай, я благодарен, что ты так вовремя прислал нам на помощь тех парней с грузовиком. Если бы не они, мы наверняка упустили бы что-то или не смогли вовремя обезвредить. Но я, блядь, не хочу, чтобы мои выводы обо всем этом однажды легли в основу магической атомной бомбы. 

— Я клянусь, что это не увидит никто, кроме меня, главного аврора и верховного чародея Визенгамота, — отвечает Коннор и жестом предлагает Альбусу сесть. Тот падает на стул для посетителей и демонстративно закидывает на стол ноги в кедах, которые все еще покрыты пылью Петры. Коннор делает вид, что все нормально, и продолжает как ни в чем не бывало: — Пока вы были в Иордании, я договорился, что они выдадут Британии всех ответственных за незаконное изготовление магически модифицированного оружия. Судить Басира и остальных будет Визенгамот, мы закроем процесс даже для прессы. Драко обещал, что поможет скрыть его от остальных изданий. 

— А что будет с нашим отчетом потом? 

— Я его уничтожу, как только Визенгамот вынесет решение. До этого отчет будет храниться в особо охраняемом месте. — Коннор смотрит на Альбуса долгим взглядом и мягким тоном говорит: — Слушай, Ал, я тоже не хочу, чтобы это когда-нибудь всплыло. 

— Потому что ты отправил авроров на незаконную операцию в Иорданию? 

— Потому что я не хочу, чтобы кто-то смог воссоздать гребаную временную бомбу или ракету, которая может просто поглотить целый материк. 

— Не больше Австралии, если мои расчеты верны, — вставляет Альбус.

— Все равно, Ал. 

— Хорошо. — Альбус вздыхает. — Тебе я верю, ты знаешь. Но министерство...

— Кстати, есть еще кое-что, — Коннор усмехается и протягивает Альбусу бумагу с печатью министерства и подписью. Альбус озадаченно смотрит на нее несколько секунд, а потом вскидывает удивленный взгляд на Коннора.

— Ты... серьезно? Ты увольняешь Гремли? 

— Я подумал, что ты прав. И человеку, который собирался отправить экспедицию за нестабильным и неизвестным артефактом с дешевыми амулетами из Лютного, не место не только в руководстве, но и в министерстве. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Альбус и с растерянным видом дергает шнурок с клыком ирбиса на шее. — Это... Знаешь, это даже покруче бессрочного допуска в закрытое хранилище Отдела тайн.

— Я правда очень признателен вам со Скорпиусом.

— Думаю, что не ошибусь, если скажу: мне кажется, не в последний раз, — усмехается Альбус и закусывает губу, глядя Коннору в глаза. — Я понимаю, что ты был связан Непреложным и помог бы нам в любом случае, но спасибо. Я знаю, что ты сделал бы это и без обета.

— Это было делом принципа, — понимающе улыбается Коннор. 

... Альбус впервые выходит из Министерства магии со спокойной душой. Он смотрит на знакомые и привычные улицы магической части Лондона, пока идет к их со Скорпиусом дому на аллее Фламеля и задумчиво курит. Он вспоминает, как испугался, услышав автоматную очередь, как подумал, что они все-таки не смогут, и как вскоре оказалось, что он ошибся. Потому что стреляли не по людям, а по песку, чтобы задержать Басира и еще одного бедуина, которые вели за собой трех палестинских магов, спрятавших на святой земле Петры оружие. 

Музаффар, как оказалось, столкнулся прямо у границы защитного барьера с несколькими аврорами, которых Коннор отправил на помощь Альбусу и Скорпиусу, как только получил сообщение Альбуса. Он провел их за барьер, и они вместе удерживали Басира и палестинцев, пока еще один аврор помогал Альбусу и Скорпиусу сгрузить все оружие в грузовик и вывезти подальше от закрытой древним щитом территории. 

Позднее они уничтожили все оружие, и авроры отправили их портключом в Англию, а сами остались решать последние юридические вопросы с Иорданией. 

— Ты долго, — замечает Скорпиус, открывая Альбусу дверь и втягивая его в коридор за воротник толстовки — погода в Англии уж слишком отличалась от той, к которой Альбус почти успел привыкнуть в Иордании. 

— Надо было пройтись и прочистить мысли, — улыбается Альбус. — Коннор заверил, что наш отчет никто не увидит, кроме него, отца и Гермионы.

— Это хорошо, — кивает со всей серьезностью Скорпиус и добавляет: — Вот только я никак не пойму, кто же все-таки зачаровал эту ракету? Автоматы и гранаты были заколдованы гораздо проще. 

— Я тоже об этом думал, — признается Альбус. — Надеюсь, что Аврорату все-таки удастся с этим разобраться. Потому что встретить третью такую бомбу я точно не хочу. 

Третью такую бомбу Альбус будет обезвреживать год спустя прямо во время свадьбы Розы Грейнджер-Уизли.


End file.
